pirateslovefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Pirates
This is a list of known pirates, buccaneers, corsairs, privateers, river pirates, and others involved in piracy and piracy-related activities. This list includes both captains and prominent crew members. For a list of female pirates, see women in piracy. Ancient World denarius, minted for his victory over Augustus' fleet. On the obverse the Pharus of Messina, on the reverse monster Scylla, who defeated Augustus.]] Middle Ages was a Turkish privateer and later Admiral in Ottoman service who became known as Barbarossa – or Redbeard – amongst Christians.]] was a 5th century pirate who, along with friends, dressed up as sailors and commandeered a ship.]] Rise of the English Sea Dogs and Dutch Corsairs: 1560–1650 also raided numerous Spanish towns and ships in the New World.]] was an Italian-born Muslim corsair, who later became an Ottoman admiral and Chief Admiral (Kaptan-ı Derya) of the Ottoman Fleet in the 16th century.]] was considered a hero in England, but little more than a pirate in Spain.]] later captured 11,509,524 guilders of cargo from the Spanish treasure fleet.]] (left of frame) was an important figure in Irish legend who is still recognised in popular culture today.]] was one the most feared Barbary corsairs during the early 17th century.]] Age of the Buccaneers: 1650–1690 was born the son of a fisherman, he was able to retire as an Admiral in French service on the strength of his captures during his time as a privateer.]] was the first Englishman to explore or map parts of New Holland (Australia) and New Guinea, and was also the first person to circumnavigate the world three times.]] existence is disputed.]] was nicknamed "Flail of the Spaniards" and had a reputation for brutality – offering no quarter to Spanish prisoners.]] had a reputation for violence, and once roasted two Spanish farmers when they refused to hand over their pigs.]] Golden Age of Piracy: 1690–1730 was estimated to have captured more than 470 vessels.]] is often credited with the creation of the stereotypical image of a pirate.]] is remembered as one of few female historical pirates.]] (or Avery) is famous as one of the few pirates of the era who was able to retire with his takings without being either arrested or killed in battle.]] 's buried treasure has served only to build a legend around the man as a great pirate.]] left behind a cryptic message that has yet to be deciphered fully today.]] Pirates of North America: Pirates, Privateers, Smugglers, and River Pirates: 1730-1834 Renegades of the Gulf Coast: 1820-1830 was Puerto Rico's most famous pirate and was regarded by many as the Puerto Rican equivalent of Robin Hood.]] Piracy in the Far East: 1830-1860 Blackbirders and Shanghaiers, and African Slave Traders: 1860-1870 Piracy in the 20th and 21st centuries: 1901- (silver hair) has had his confrontational tactics branded as piratical by some organisations.]] Category:Real Life Pirates Category:Ancient Pirates Category:Middle Ages Category:English Sea Dogs Category:Dutch Corsairs Category:Buccaneer Age Category:Golden Age Pirates Category:North America Pirates Category:Gulf Coast Renegades Category:Far East Pirates Category:Blackbirders Category:Shanhaiers Category:African Slave Traders Category:Shanghaiers Category:Modern Age Pirates